Joker
by Clueless syndrome
Summary: The winds soft yet vial ants gusts' all one can hear. With blue unorthodox sand dancing around her feet, she smirks, left eye bandaged right eye bloody. She runs a hand through her golden locks whilst scanning the land that fears her. ' He he ' NALU


Summary:

The winds soft yet vial ants gusts' all one can hear. With blue unorthodox sand dancing around her feet, she smirks, left eye bandaged right eye bloody. She runs a hand through her golden locks whilst scanning the land that fears her. ' He he '

NALU

Hiya this is ayamo aka riko-moebuta. I used to be called XxxRikoxxX. Then I decided that, that name was too annoying to type and remember so I changed it and moebuta means anime freak in Japanese. This story came to me at the bullet train station on the 29th october. I was in a Halloweeny , Halloweeny? Mood that day, and this story came up. For Halloween I was going dressed as a joker then this story was born.

PLEASE READ THIS. IT IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF UNDERSTANDING OF THE STORY

There are two dimensions. The rest of fairytail excluding lucy, levy, erza, juvia, cana, minerva, midnight, barachuss and rouge and gildarts. Natsu and sting and gray and jellal and gajeel are close friends and they go to fairy high in the human dimension. Lissana and meredy and yukino are bestfreinds and also go to fairy high. Sabortooth is joined with fairytail to make fairy high (they where never separate in this story )

Now, on with the story

' And guys, don't forget to bring in your essays and course work for the lessons next week' macao-sensei announced just in time before the bell rang. Everyone in the class stood up except a young man. His face was flat on the ground and his weird salmon slash pink hair covered his eyes.

'oy' a blond teen around the same age as the pink haired one shouted ' WAKE UP natsu' taunted the blond whilst two raven haired teens, one with countless of piercings snickerd.

The one with out the piercings casually walked over to the pink head called 'natsu' and exclaimed into his ear ' flame brain get the hell up or has that excuse for a brain finally turned into ash' earning him a ' what the fuck ice princess and where the hell are your clothes'

The two bickered until stopped by the blond saying ' guys I'm starving so gajeel I and are gonna head over to the roof to eat, care to join me after your heated mothers meeting' gajeel merely nodded in approval before stepping out of the room soon followed by the blond names sting.

As natsu and gray exited the classroom shortly after, they found sting being chatted up by yukino ' ohayo, sting-kun' she said whilst blushing like mad.

Mean while with Lisanna and Natsu. ' Natsu-kun' lisanna said in a soft flirty tone. ' Hey' said natsu not very bothered or at all seduced bye lisanna behaviour. After school was over the gang headed over to a restaurant that they always hang out at. ' mmmn….' Started natsu ' what to buy, what to buy' 'oh come ooon flame brain there a cue here ya know'

_Natsu's POV_

As I walked away from the cue clearly pissed I looked up to the sky. _Its already dark. _The stars were out and shining clear. Then this thing that looked like a blue shooting star started shooting down. _That's no star that's for sure. It looks like its going towards the park. Better follow it. _The park was strangely isolated. No matter the time, countless of people including children and adults and defenitly teen where there but now, no one. As I drew closly and hesentantly I felt this strange vibe. Like waves in the air. Then I saw the thing on the grass. As I went to pick it up, a blinding light shone._ What the fuck… _

Place unknown

'Mmm...' a busty yet slender figure appeared. Facial expression and features -yet one can tell she isn't in a mood to be fooled around with or humoured- undetectable

As she drew closer into the space. A space with all but life. Blue sand as flooring, in the sky held two things, a rather large sphere with rings around and a smaller ball of fire. Around them was houses, dark and shadowed. They bore eyes in there domed shaped windows. They eyed reeked of either humour, fear or curiously. What were they staring at you dare to ask. The figure of that very same woman towering over a clearly frighten one of a human man. He, however unlike the woman, facial expressing was dangerously clear. His face was sweating gallons, his clothes torn and drenched with a mixture of blood and sweat. His eyes were staring down at the floor grey and life less completely dimed out. As the poor man looked up his eyes met a red one, dangerously evil and malicious with a hint of mischievousness. The woman step into the light. The man clearly was surprised. She had golden blond hair that rested on her shoulders. She wore white shorts that ended about 15 cm before her knees, she had tights that wear decorated with black and red patterns of hearts, clubs, diamonds and spades. She also wore a black no sleeved shirt but wore a magicians suit in red. Her left eye casted and at the top of her head she wore a small top hat in black that settled on the right side slash top of her head. On her feet she had high heeled boots that stopped halfway between her knees and ankles.

' Joker ...' The man managed to choke out barely audible but not inaudible for the blonde classified as joker though doubtly it be her first real name.

Before another word was said the joker drew out a long black samurai sword with gold ancient writing on it before muttering out yaminoaka watashi no hikariha sore ha hayorunoraidaa jihi fukai nakani shouhisuru koto gadeki

She held the sword directly on the man's chest were his heart would be under before jerking her hand.

' He he'

AND THAT'S IT

I will try to update next week same day

Review plz to tell me where to improve and suggestions for future chapters


End file.
